Exception
by The Dandy Lion
Summary: There was only one rule that Balthier truly adheres to; and it  that this is his show, and he'll run it alone. But every rule has an exception... Vaan and Balthier one-shots of varying length. Please review!


**A/N: I just have so many ideas for so many pairings that I`m going to jump to this one for a bit. I`ll be going back and forth with whatever idea`s come into my mind. Please review! **

**

* * *

****  
1. Cave**

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pleeeeease?"  
"No."  
"Oh come on, Balthier, ple-"

A dull smacking sound resonated in the Strahl`s roomy cabin as Balthier`s hand connected, just hard enough to sting, with the back of a certain blonde`s head. A loud yelp of protest followed the action, leading to a lot of under-the-breath mumbles about unfairness, being unappreciated, and a general lack of respect here. Balthier didn`t miss a beat, never once glancing up from the newspaper he was scanning with the utmost casualty. The fact that he looked quite so relaxed just frustrated Vaan even more.

Half an hour ago, Fran and the others had gone into Rabanstre to get supplies before the long flight to Balfonheim Port. He should have been suspicious the moment Vaan announced he would stay behind when they went out, then mumbled some incoherent excuse for doing so. Apparently, it was to make sure there were no witnesses to his planned, upcoming massacre- because approximately four and a half seconds after everyone had dispersed, the harassment had begun.

"Balthier, will you let me fly us to Balfonheim?"  
The sky pirate quite almost choked on the strong morning brew he had been sipping, still only half-awake at this time of morning. Not deigning that question worthy of a response, the silence hung heavy for an endless moment before Balthier put the cup down. He tossed Vaan the kind of raised brow, sarcastically incredulous, and altogether intimidating look that usually shut the chatty thief`s mouth quite nicely. But apparently Vaan was in fine form this morning, and was not to be swayed. Which, Balthier grudgingly admitted to himself, was probably partially his fault- just a bit, of course- because he had somehow let himself be coerced into giving Vaan flying lessons these past few weeks. But he wasn`t even comfortable letting Vaan pilot the airship to the nearby Giza Plains. Hence, to Balfonheim?  
Completely out of the question.

Vaan had stubbornly continued to beg- wholly preventing Balthier from getting the peace needed for his reading- until the pirate was finally fed up enough for a little... Slip of the hand to occur to shut the lad up. But with a head as rock-solid as that one, it only made sense that Vaan would recover much too quickly for either of their own good. After a minute of sulking, his face abruptly lit up as if something magnificent had occurred to him.

He had remembered something. When they were little, Reks had been the absolute master of getting whatever he wanted, no matter what it was, from their parents. His trick had been a puppy-eyed look he had perfected- and when Vaan was old enough, Reks had taught him how to use the look himself, turning the pair into twin terrors their parents could never deny no matter how annoying it was. That look had become a fine, specific art, as they learned to either tone it down or intensify it depending on the situation and what it was they were asking for.

"Balthier..."  
Balthier was alerted by the tone change, from whiny and irritating to very soft and pleading.

'_Oh, what the bloody hell is th-...'_  
Clear thought suddenly trickled away. Vaan had unleashed a stare of crystal blue eyes that were now massively wide, his expression so hopeful and sad and begging all at once that Balthier knew if he said no, he would feel like he had kicked a toddler or something. Vaan had put the 'look' level to as high as it could possibly go. Thanks to the fact that Balthier was finding it increasingly hard to deny the foolhardy orphan anything, Vaan was going to win, and he knew it. He held the look steady. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Balthier caved.

It must have showed on his face, because Vaan let out a joyful whoop and practically threw himself into the captain`s chair, hands on the controls. Balthier winced.  
Five minutes later, the group returned. Everyone seemed to see Vaan grinning in a triumphantly wild way all at once, and they all froze.

Fran recovered first. "And so the child conquers the infamous pirate. _Again_." Deadpan, she lowered herself with fluid grace into one of the seats and gazed out the window, hidden amusement glinting in her eyes.

A slightly ill expression came over Basch`s features, but he kept silent, at a loss for words. Ashe looked around the cabin, form tensed like she was debating how good it was of an idea to spring right through the window. And keep running. For a long time.

Penelo turned calmly towards the door.  
"If anyone needs me... I`ll be walking to Balfonheim."


End file.
